


Interlewd

by Boney_M



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: /trash/ OCs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, LEWD, Rabbit/Fox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boney_M/pseuds/Boney_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfiction of a fanfiction. Recent events have caused distance between Bun and Red, and something has to give. But it'll all work out in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlewd

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this would be of interest to anyone to whom the names 'Bunanon' and 'Red' would mean nothing, but I'll do my best to quickly summarize the characters, in case fans of my other stories want to give this one a try. To anyone coming in completely blind, wow. It says right there it's OC/OC. I wouldn't have clicked on this, personally.
> 
> There is a sort of interactive fanfiction saga that has been going on in the Zootopia threads on 4chan, in which an anonymous writer known only as Bunanon roleplays an impulsive and naive rabbit. It's grown from a gimmick poster to become the story of a young girl abandoning her prejudices from exposure to the big city, generating a fair amount of fanart and discussion from the rest of the thread. It's recently culminated in a bit of drama worthy of daytime soaps in which the bunny runs away from her family to live with her fox boyfriend and is later briefly hospitalized after a violent encounter with some predators that don't appreciate pred/prey relationships.
> 
> In the aftermath of this incident Bun's boyfriend, Red, had been acting distant, and after a long interlude of radio silence from the Bunanon writer (near a week as of the writing of this) I decided to fill in the gaps myself. Since then, Bunanon has reappeared, and thus far I'm happy to say that Bun's normal reticence to talk about the intimate details of their relationship means this story could very well still be canon-compliant, or as much as a fanfiction of a fanfiction can be.
> 
> Large parts (but not all) of the Bunanon saga can be found here: https://imgur.com/a/BZjW2  
> Their theme song can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y9f8S7OAaq0

Bun was quietly fuming to herself as she angrily snuggled back into Red's usually-comforting chest. The focus of her anger was entirely unexpected to her, but the rage burned hot nonetheless and the only reason she hadn't even acted yet was the quietly rational part of her brain kept reminding her about how her... friends? fans? peanut gallery? on 4claw would react if they knew what had gotten her so ticked off that night.

The object of her ire was inches away from her fluffy bunny tail, which stuck out in the small gap between her sensible plain panties and the old Pred Zepplin t-shirt of Red's she wore to bed. It was Red's pair of loose blue silken boxer shorts, which had been a new and surprisingly unwelcome addition to their nighttime activities. Not because she was entirely keen about bare penis sharing a bed with her - her thoughts on the matter were muddled at best, though she had made peace with the issue with the help of a strategically-placed pillow. It was the timing of their arrival, appearing as they did when she had returned home from the hospital for the first time.

She knew that Red was just trying to be considerate, backing off from their usual pattern of gentle push-and-pull that slowly eroded her inhibitions. Just like how he didn't tease her as much, but the silence that had replaced the gentle teasing had been so much worse. She'd even tried sitting on his lap and refusing to shift until whatever had been going on ended, and that had just resulted in a quiet yet comfortable stalemate until the thread suggested that this had supplied him with incentive to remain silent, damn them. But instead of being a comfort as Red intended, the boxers had become a symbol of what had happened. Some stupid bigoted predators even worse than she had used to be had tried to drive a wedge between her and Red, and every time she saw those stupid blue boxers - brand new boxers, he had bought them just for his! He didn't even usually wear underwear! - some treacherous part of her whispered that they had succeeded. Things had changed because of what had happened, more than just the ache of her injuries and the small divot missing from her ear.

As she stewed, Red's arms, usually so comforting, slowly encircled her body. But where they used to do so casually, not deliberately roaming where they shouldn't but not overly minding if they ended up in that region by happenstance, they did so with infuriating tenderness, the tips of Red's fingers not even touching her to keep his claws from brushing against her.

That was the last straw.

With a shout of anger, she spun around in Red's arms, ignoring his shocked look, and wriggled down his body until she reached his boxers. She grabbed a double-pawfull of material (one pawfull above each thigh, careful not to inadvertently get a fistful of, well, *that*) and pulled with all the strength she could muster at the material, her blunt rabbit nails failing to find purchase in the smooth, tough material and the elastic of the waistband easily able to resist her efforts to tear the offending garment off Red, who was staring down in alarm and bewilderment.

"Um. Fl- Bun. What are you, uh..."

"THAT! That is EXACTLY the problem! I'm sick of it! Things before were weird and unexpected and made me nervous but it was good and it was working and now ever since THAT happened you treat me like I'm made of glass! I'm not going to melt if you accidentally poke me with your dick while we're snuggling and I'm not going to burst into tears if you call me a fondly diminutive nickname!"

"Well, okay, B- Fluffybuns, but-" he was interrupted by a particularly savage tug that jerked his pelvis forward. "If you want to take those off you're going to have to pull downwards instead of away, babe."

Bun huffed but complied, jerking the boxers sharply down his legs, and was presented with a spring-loaded fox penis waving back and forth from the sudden motion inches in front of her face.

"And... yeah. There's that, too."

A vicious blush flooded Bun's face as embarrassment warred with her anger, but for once embarrassment lost. Bun stared down the dong in front of her before turning her furious gaze to Red's face. "I have had that NESTLED BETWEEN MY PANTY-CLAD BUTTCHEEKS when I woke up! I'm not going to lose my mind just because I got a good close look at it!"

"Didn't say you would-"

"See that you don't, then!" She returned her gaze to Red's crotch, opened her mouth to say something further, reconsidered, and just shook her finger at it in wordless anger for a moment. Then she returned to the boxers and pulled them completely down Red's legs and threw them with all her strength away from the two of them, before returning to her customary position against Red's chest, her back colliding with his chest with enough force to momentarily drive the air from his lungs. Silence returned to the room, though it was a busy silence, as Red dedicated serious thought to these new developments and Bun began to die of shame as her anger started to drain away and her embarrassment flooded in to fill the void.

A short while later, Red broke the silence. "I'm sorry, Bun. I didn't realize it was bothering you..."

Bun looked up, trying to meet his eyes without leaving her place in his chest, but eventually gave up on that and rolled over so she was face to face with him, reaching out a paw to touch his cheek. "No, I should have said something earlier. But you were just trying to be thoughtful, it wouldn't have been fair for me to criticize you for that after how angry I got with you for that sort of thing before, but I just got so angry..." She touched her shoulder, then her ear, her eyes starting to brim with tears. "I don't want what happened to have changed anything. They don't deserve to have changed anything. I want to be how we were before, with you being yourself and helping me be more me and less what I was told I should be." She blinked twice, then choked back a sob as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Be my Red again."

"Oh, Bun." Red's voice was choked, but Bun only got to saw his eyes for a second before he moved forward to embrace her in a firm cuddle, pressing her back into his chest. "I'll always be your Red. I just don't always know how to do that, and I worry that I might be doing it wrong or pushing too hard or making you uncomfortable..."

"Uncomfortable's okay. And please keep pushing. Just don't stop being you. Not because of me."

"Bun..." Red's strong paws gripped her by the shoulders and moved her back, bringing his face back into view. He wasn't the shaking mess that Bun was rapidly turning into, but there were tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'd be anything because of you. *For* you. And part of that's because you wouldn't want me to be anything but me. I mean... wait, does that make sense? Did I say that right?" 

A laugh burst through Bun's sobs, and she wriggled free of Red's grip to throw herself back into his chest, her small arms circling his chest to grip him tightly, getting lost in his thick fur. "I think I get the idea, snugglemuffin."

There was another stretch of silence, this one a great deal cozier, though broken by the occasional hiccup from Bun. After the last of the hiccups had died down and the last tears wiped away, Bun started snuggling back against chest, burying her face into the fuzz of his neck and stretching out her body to press up against him-

When her feet encountered stiff but yielding resistance where they were expecting empty air.

Her eyes flew open, she yanked her feet back up, and she slapped Red on the chest. "WHY DO YOU HAVE A BONER?"

Red burst out laughing in response, which earned him a few more harmless smacks, before he managed to bring himself under control. Trying to keep from laughing again, he slowly explained, "well, you see, when a cute sexy little bunny viciously rips a guy's clothes off then presses herself against him while breathing hard, sometimes that guy's body gets ideas."

There was a moment of quiet as Bun thought about that, then a final whack as she smacked her forehead against Red's chest, laughing, which set Red off again. The two of them held each other and laughed, first at the circumstances and then at each other for laughing and then because it was just what was happening. Eventually they trailed off into twin sets of giggles as they brought themselves under control.

There was a long stretch of cozy silence before a hesitant bunny foot probing downwards elicited a yelp from Red, and a choked "it hasn't gone anywhere in the last couple of minutes!"

Bun bit her lip, thinking furiously to herself, then threw away her last chance to back out and probed her foot down a third time, bringing out another yelp but no comment as he reached the obvious conclusion and froze. Bun pushed off his chest again to meet his eyes, which were wide with surprise.

"Bun-"

She lifted a finger to his lips. "I'm not- you know. Promising anything. But is it okay if I explore a bit?"

Red nodded jerkily, and Bun paused for a moment in amazement at how quickly the dynamic between them had shifted. But she then reminded herself that if her nerve fled it would instantly shift right back again, and she summoned all her bunny courage and shifted down the bed until, for the second time that night, she was face-to-face with Red's cock.

First of all, it was... well. Red. She was going to be blushing for days anyway, but then for days more at that second meaning for her boyfriend's nickname that she had only just realized. Second, it was tapered to a point that seemed to be aimed directly at the tip of her nose, causing her to go cross-eyed as she examined it. Third, the feature she had heard about endlessly from her internet adventures, the infamous knot - in her mind she had been picturing a sort of snake-swallowing-a-bowling-ball round lump in the middle of it, but it was a sort of curved swelling near the base. And even if she just didn't... address that part of it and it's intimidating width, there was still plenty of length for... activities.

Bun reached out, and for the first time in her life, wrapped her paw around a cock.

'Hard cock' was the phrase that she had encountered before. She had been expecting hardness like stone or metal. There was a stiffness to it, of course, but around a solid core there was remarkably soft, smooth skin. As she squeezed gently, she felt the very slight give of the stiff core, but what gripped her attention was the soft gasp from Red. The penis was new and interesting, of course, but when she looked up at Red to see his expression, her attention was stolen away from it entirely. Because the expression was one she had only caught faint reflections of here and there. Her romantic heart said it was love. Her cynical mind told her it was lust. Her ego, only recently beginning to flourish, said it was desire. Whatever it was, it was all for her, and in that moment nothing in the world was more fascinating.

The following period was a crash course in pawjob 101 for Bun, taught entirely from her own experimentation and the immediate feedback of Red's expressions, pants, gasps, and even a whimper or two. She learned quickly that you can't just tug it back and forth like a pool cue, though tickling with the fur of her palms with a similar motion produced pleasing results. Before long a clear, slick liquid began to drip out of the opening at the end, and this slickness allowed her to better perform the sort of motions that she had been expecting to work. She found that working the knot into the motions allowed for a pleasing variation in grip firmness, and that the penis was most sensitive around the base and the end, and - with a LOT of caution - found that her nails, very gently applied, were not unappreciated. She also realized, but was careful not to consider too deeply, that by turning the experience into one of experimentation and pleasing (and teasing) Red and carefully not thinking of it as actual sexual activity, she was able to keep the worst of her embarrassment, shame and hang-ups at bay.

One unwelcome thing she learned after a while, though, was even though Red's breathing was speeding up and his groans becoming more frequent and the slickness was coming out even more, there wasn't any sort of final eruption she had been expecting, and before long Red's groans had a tinge of whine to them and his desirous expression a touch of pleading. Looking from cock to face and back again, she screwed up her face in frustration. "What am I doing wrong?"

"You're definitely not doing anything wrong, babe, I love it. It's just- it's not like starting a lawnmower. It's more than just pulling it until it takes off. I- aw, god- look, do you mind if I finish off?"

Bun nodded her assent, and watched in fascination as Red's paw - his left paw, she noted with some surprise - flew to his cock, and she was struck once more at the size difference between them. Where her paws could roam up and down his length like it was a flute, Red's single paw covered fully half his length. With practiced motions he started to started to pump his paw up and down his length, which was well-lubricated already from Bun's attentions, and with possibly the last vestige of rational thought left to him he noted Bun's position directly in front of him and gasped out, "uh, Bun, you know what's coming next, right?"

Not realizing exactly what he was referring to, she nodded distractedly, trying to memorize his hand position and moving her own hands around an imaginary replica of Red's cock to see if she could manage something similar with two small paws that he was doing with his one. Taking her at her word, he returned his mind to the task at hand, still staring at the small, half-dressed bun staring fascinated at his paw working away. The pattern was so familiar it was practically subconscious, but there was momentum behind it that there had never been when it was just him. Bun's actions had been unskilled, sure, but they had been endearing and earnest and adorable and *sexy as hell* for it. As he neared his peak, with his spare hand he put a single finger beneath Bun's chin and lifted her gaze from his cock and to his own, and as it met his the focused look on it was replaced by a smile-

And with something halfway between a gasp and a groan he sent himself over the edge, and his eyes flickered shut in pleasure just in time to miss seeing Bun's reaction as the full force of a fox orgasm struck her right in her clothed chest, splashing up to her chin and down to her bare legs. Her smile transform to shock, then outrage, then realization, then an immediate, burning blush, then back to shock again. By the time Red regained the ability to focus his eyes, Bun had begun to realize just how potent and distinct the smell was, and her attention was torn between her realization at how much washing and showering this had just caused, and smelling the paw she had dipped in the puddle on her chest and lifted to her nose.

Bun opened her mouth to say something like 'why didn't you warn me?', only to realize that he had. Other conversational gambits, such as 'wow, that sure is a lot of semen!' and 'is it usually that quick?' were considered and discarded. Eventually she settled on a slightly shellshocked smile, which matched Red's quite well.

They kissed, softly and gently, then Bun murmured, "I'm definitely going to need to have another shower." They smiled at each other for another moment, then Bun hauled herself up, looked down at herself, lifted the hem of her shirt to prevent any of Red's spunk from dripping off her and onto the floor, and quickly made her way to the bathroom.

Red lay back on the bed, still catching his breath, trying to make sense of everything that had just happened. Through the fog of thoughts chasing each other back and forth, the only clear one that emerged was 'I should probably strip the bedsheets'.

Then Bun's voice called out, "are you coming or what?" and Red very quickly reached the conclusion: to hell with the bedsheets.


End file.
